solanafandomcom-20200214-history
Copernicus Leslie Qwark
Copernicus Leslie Qwark was an arrogant, dim-witted and selfish yet famous and celebrated "superhero" and captain in the Polaris Galaxy and previously in the Solana and Bogon Galaxies. He was the founder of the Q-Force, an organisation named after him who protected the galaxy from any threat, and the arch nemesis of the villainous Dr. Nefarious. Copernicus Qwark and his twin brother, Quasar Qwark, were born to their parents at an unknown location, and their mother and father would be ultimately killed by faulty technomite technology. Quasar was apparently "evil", and Qwark claimed to have defeated him in battle. After the death of his parents, Qwark was raised by cyclophic monkeys on Florana from a young age. Qwark attended the Kerwan Learning Annex where he learned to draw schematics, and was in middle school at age twenty-six where he bullied a fellow student in his biology class, a young Nefarious. It was through a three-week superhero correspondence course that he earned his title as "Captain Qwark", and afterwards he sponsored and starred in commercials for many businesses in the Solana Galaxy. One of Qwark's most notable misadventures was his defeat of Nefarious, whom he unwittingly turned into a powerful robot following the villain's amoeboid attack on Blackwater City, Rilgar before defeating him again. In 5354, Qwark became the spokesperson for the artificial planet created by the devious Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek of the blarg - whose evil he acknowledged - and aided his employer by attempting to kill young lombax mechanic Ratchet and defective sentry-bot Clank, however his ship was shot down by the conspirators and he ended up working for weapon and gadget company Gadgetron as "Steve McQwark". He later followed Ratchet and Clank to the Bogon Galaxy in 5355 where he posed as Abercrombie Fizzwidget, the head of Gadgetron rival MegaCorp, and conspired to anonymously unleash mutated protopets across the galaxy, defeat them, save the day and frame Ratchet and Clank - but, his plan failed and he instead went into exile on Florana back in Solana. He was briefly known as the "Florana Tree Beast" until Ratchet and Clank convinced him to come back and defeat a newly risen Nefarious who planned to transform all organic life forms into robots in 5356, and the captain assembled the Q-Force to help. He faked his own death when he believed hope to be lost, but after the duo spoke to him he resurfaced and vanquished Nefarious seemingly for good. After a scandal surrounding the television series DreadZone forcing superheros to fight each other to the death in 5357, Qwark tried to find his birth parents and mistook technomite leader Otto Destruct for his father. However, when he learned of his parents' death and Otto's true identity, he swapped the latter's brain with that of cyclophic monkey Skrunch. In 5359 after a failed attempt on Qwark's life orchestrated by Klunk and carried out by B.A.R.N.E.Y., his home of Metropolis was attacked by the supposed last cragmite, leader of the Cragmite Empire and employer of the Drophyd Armada, Emperor Percival Tachyon, and he was captured by the villain and taken to the Polaris Galaxy. In an effort to save himself, he became Tachyon's confidant, but continued to work in secret with Ratchet and Clank to prevent Tachyon from using the dimensionator to unleash the cragmites. After Tachyon's defeat, Clank was taken away mysteriously by strange beings known as zoni, and in 5360 Qwark helped Ratchet search for his friend. Clank would eventually be found again with Qwark helping both to find him and to once again defeat a newly risen Nefarious, and after stopping Artemis Zogg from stealing planets Qwark was elected Galactic President in Meridian City. In 5362, he, Ratchet, Clank and Nefarious were unwillingly banded together as they became stranded on Magnus, where Qwark made brief amends with Nefarious as they defeated a dangerous Creature Collector - really the master of the nearly extinct loki - only for Nefarious to betray them and escape in their ship. When they returned to civilisation, the Q-Force was reassembled in 5363 and defeated Stuart Zurgo, and later Qwark helped Ratchet and Clank put a stop to a plot by twins Neftin and Vendra Prog to release deadly nethers using the dimensionator. His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes * Copernicus Leslie Qwark was voiced by the credited voice actor James Kevin Ward, as Jim Ward, in all of his appearances with speaking roles. Qwark made some sort appearance in every Ratchet & Clank game save for Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile, appearing physically in Ratchet & Clank, Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters, Secret Agent Clank, Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One, Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault and Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus and being heard speaking in Ratchet: Deadlocked. In Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest For Booty, he technically didn’t appear, however in the beach at Hoolefar Island his book, Body By Qwark, could be found along with a broken golden statue of him, with the character appearing on the cover of the former. In Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus, Qwark wasn’t seen nor heard, however a message did appear from him on-screen along with a picture of his face. He was credited as "Captain Qwark" in Ratchet & Clank, Going Commando, Up Your Arsenal, Secret Agent Clank, All 4 One, Full Frontal Assault and Into the Nexus and as "Qwark" in Deadlocked, Size Matters, Tools of Destruction and A Crack in Time. Qwark also appeared in the comic series which explained how he came to hold the position of Galactic President in All 4 One, but made no appearance in Deadlocked prequel comic The Adventures of Captain Starshield. ** Jim Ward also voiced the credited Deserter and Gadgetron CEO and the uncredited Qwarkbot in Ratchet & Clank, the credited Abercrombie Fizzwidget, UltraTech Announcer, Corp Announcer and Qwarkbot Galactic Greetings Announcer in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, the credited Tyrranoid Host, Scorpio and Skrunch in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, the credited ShellShock and Tyrranhoid Groom in Ratchet: Deadlocked, the credited Otto DeStruct, PlantMan, Robot Head, Skrunch and Announcer in Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters and the credited Commander Spog in Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One. * In the 2016 movie and re-imagined version of the original game, Qwark was still voiced by Jim Ward but was portrayed quite differently. In this version of the story he was the captain of the Galactic Rangers, who in this version were made up of Cora Veralux, Brax Lectrus and Elaris and were searching for a new member. Qwark was still working with Chairman Drek, but later redeemed himself and helped defeat Dr. Nefarious after the latter killed Drek. He was credited as "Qwark" in both titles. ** Jim Ward also voiced the credited Qwark Bot, Hoverboarder #1, Warbot #2 and Blarg #3 in the re-imagined game. Appearances * Ratchet & Clank * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando * Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal * Ratchet: Deadlocked * Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters * Secret Agent Clank * Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction * Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest For Booty * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time * ''Ratchet & Clank'' comic series * Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One * Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault * Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus * Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus Notes and references External links * Qwark on the Ratchet & Clank Wiki * Captain Qwark on the Villains Wiki * Captain Qwark on Wikipedia * Copernicus Leslie Qwark on the Ratchet and Clank: Future Wiki * Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark on the Ratchet & Clank Fan Fiction Wiki * Copernicus Leslie Qwark on Blargipedia * Captain Qwark on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki * Ratchet & Clank Lore - Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark by VTNVivi on YouTube Qwark, Copernicus Leslie Qwark, Copernicus Leslie Qwark, Copernicus Leslie Qwark, Copernicus Leslie Qwark, Copernicus Leslie Qwark, Copernicus Leslie Qwark, Copernicus Leslie